


Disney in a Fairy Tail World

by chaosphoenix123



Category: Fairy Tail, Moana (2016)
Genre: Beauty and the Beast Elements, Disney Parody, Disney Songs, Gen, Moana - Freeform, Other, Singing, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2018-12-22 01:00:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11956401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaosphoenix123/pseuds/chaosphoenix123
Summary: This is not to be taken seriously. This is what happens when you're writing a fanfic and Moana playing in the background. Acnologia tells the dragon-slayers that they should be grateful to him because he let them live for as long as they have and he decides to do so- IN SONG FORM. THIS IS A ONE-SHOT! NOTHING MORE!





	1. Chapter 1

Today the die your reign of terror ends, Acnologia!", Natsu shouted as he Gajeel, Laxus, Cobra, Wendy, Sting, and Rouge face down the Dragon King, "No more will the world suffer your wrath!"

" **Heh, you vermin. If anything you should be grateful to me!"**

"Why should we be grateful to scum like you?", Gajeel shouted causing Acnologia to raise an eyebrow.

" **Seriously, you're not thankful?"**

Everyone, including Laxus and Cobra, throw confuses glances at one another, "Should we be?", Wendy asks.

" **Yeah, I could have easily tracked any of you down and kill you anytime I wanted",** Acnologia points at Natsu, " **Especially "Salamander" here who basically broadcast that he was the "Fire Dragon-Slayer" to everyone he met."**

Natsu scratched the back of his head with a nervous chuckle.

He then turns his attention to Sting and Rouge, " **And let us not forget the "Twin Dragons of Sabertooth" because you know that wasn't going to get my attention seeing how I killed off a majority of the dragons."**

"I thought it was a cool name", Sting grumbled as Rouge turn his head away in embarrassment.

" **It would seem the only ones who actually did a decent job in keeping a low profile were the dragon-slayers who weren't even trained by dragons** ", as Acnologia gave a slight nod to Laxus and Cobra who gave an awkward nod in return, " **And that includes that God Serena fellow."**

"I don't think I was ever famous before joining Fairy Tail", Wendy voiced up only to be ignored by the Dragon King.

 **The fact that I let you live up to this very moment should be considered nothing less than a generous gift because it's not like I had anything keeping my attention",** Acnologia explained.

"Wait? What? Huh?", Natsu said, clearly confused.

" **I believe what you're struggling to say is "thank you".**

"Thank you?", Rouge questioned.

" **You're welcome",** Acnologia said with a smile.

"No, wait. He didn't mean that", Cobra try to say, but Acnologia was already chuckling and random music was already starting to play in the background.

_**Okay, okay, I see what's happening here** _

_**You're face to face with your demise and it's strange** _

_**You don't even know how to feel,** _

_**it's pathetic** _

_**But it's nice to see that humans never change** _

_**Let me hear your cries , it is time for the end** _

_**Yes, it's really me, Acnologia, take it in** _

_**I know it's a lot, the markings, the breath** _

_**When you're facing the embodiment of Death** _

"Man, he has a great voice", Sting commented, only to have the others, including Wendy, to throw him a strange look, "What? He does!"

_**What can I say except you're welcome** _

_**For the destruction, the mayhem, and the boom** _

_**Hey, it's okay, it's okay, you're welcome** _

_**It's just to let you know here comes your doom** _

_**Hey, what has two wings and darken the sky** _

_**When you were back on Tenrou, this guy** _

_**When your dragons got bold, who came and stole their very souls** _

_**You're looking at him, yo** _

_**Also, I haunt your nightmares, you're welcome** _

_**To make sure you know the true meaning of fear** _

_**Also, I cut down God Serena, you're welcome** _

_**So be grateful that his ass is not here** _

_**So what can I say except you're welcome** _

_**For your island, I blew up at sea** _

_**Hey there's no need to pray, it's okay, you're welcome** _

**_You'll get no mercy from the Dragon King  
_ **

_**You're welcome, you're welcome** _

"Tenrou didn't blow up", Gajeel chided in, "Fairy Sphere blocked his attack."

"Quiet, I want to hear the rest of this song", Laxus ordered.

_**Well, come to think of it** _

_**Pests, honestly, I could go on and on** _

_**I could explain every cataclysm phenomenon** _

_**An earthquake, a hurricane, ending the Dragon war** _

_**Oh, that was just Acnologia whenever he got bored** _

_**I attacked a country, I turned it to ash** _

_**Knowing my temper, it won't be the last** _

_**So what's the lesson? What can the world take away?** _

_**Don't mess with Acnologia when he's on a rampage.** _

_**And my legends that are spread across the land** _

_**Tells every one of the powers I command** _

_**Me and my magic, we make the apocalypse happen,** _

_**Look at me go as I start to tippity tappin,** _

_**Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, hey** _

"Have to admit, genocidal bastard that he is, Acnologia is a great tap dancer", Cobra said as the others nodded their heads in agreement.

"Yeah, the fact that he is leaving mini-craters in his wake doesn't even seem to bother me", Gajeel stated.

_**Well anyway, let me say you're welcome,** _

_**For letting you live this long** _

_**Hey, it's okay, it's okay you're welcome** _

_**At least you got to hear a catchy song** _

_**Hey it's your day to say "you're welcome"** _

_**Because it's time for me to get up and go** _

_**I'm flying away, away, you're welcome** _

_**Going to give Magnolia my one-hit KO** _

_**You're welcome, you're welcome** _

_**Because it's time for everyone to die!** _

_**OMAKE** _

_**I killed Igneel, I turned him to ash** _

_**Hopefully Natsu, you can learn from the past** _


	2. Chapter 2

**Laxus**

"Who the hell do they think they are?!", Laxus scream as he punches open the doors of the guild hall and stomp in, "That those old crones are so infatuating!"

"What's wrong, Laxus?", Freed asks as he, Evergreen, and Bickslow, approach the dragon-slayer.

"The Magic Council still doesn't think I have earned the title of Wizard Saint, despite all the accomplishments I have done over the years", he grumbled as he walk over to the bar and crash down on a stool, "I'm the freaking guild master of Fairy Tail for Mavis' sake!"

"Those fools, how dare they?!", Freed cried as he grabs a mug and handed it to him.

"Dismissed! Rejected! Publicly humiliated! Why, it's more than I can bear", as lightning went surging through his arm and destroying the mug, splattering alcohol everywhere.

"More beer, Laxus-sama?", Bickslow asks.

"What for? Nothing helps", Laxus answered with a sadden look on his face, "I'm disgraced."

"Who you? Never", Freed assured him, "Laxus, you have to get yourself together!", as he started to sing:

_**Gosh it disturbs me to see you, Laxus** _

_**Looking so down in the dumps** _

_**Every mage here would love to be you, Laxus** _

_**Even when taking your lumps** _

_**There's no one at the guild as admired as you** _

_**You have really turn things around** _

_**Everyone awed and inspired by you** _

_**So turn that frown upside down** _

Bickslow suddenly pushes Freed aside and began singing his own solo:

**No one's slick as Laxus**

**No one's lightning quick as Laxus**

**No one's neck is as incredibly thick as Laxus**

**For there's no man in Fiore half as manly**

**Perfect, a pure paragon!**

**You can ask any Natsu, Gajeel, or Wendy**

**And they'll tell you whose team they prefer to be on**

"OI! Leave us out of this!", both Natsu and Gajeel yell from across the room, only to be ignored as Bickslow's "babies" began to sing a chorus.

_**No one's been like Laxus** _

_**A guild master like Laxus** _

_**No one's got an epic scar on his right eye like Laxus** _

Laxus, feeling his mood started to brighten with his guildmates singing, decided against his better judgment to join in,

**As a specimen, yes, I'm intimidating**

_**(Bickslow and his babies)** _

**My what a guy, that Laxus!**

**Give five "hurrahs!"**

**Give twelve "hips-hips!"**

_**(Freed)** _

**Laxus is the best**

**And the rest is all drips**

Natsu, who was just walking back from the bar with a drink in his hands, loses his balance and accidentally splash said drink into Laxus' face. Without keeping a beat, the Lightning Dragon-Slayer delivers a uppercut that sends him flying across the room into Gray, who then proceed to start a fight with him, which of course starts a guild-wide brawl, to which Laxus join in.

_**(Chorus aka rest of the guild)** _

**No one fights like Laxus**

**Douses lights like Laxus**

_**(Elfman as Laxus chops down on his leg)** _

**In a guild brawl, nobody BITES like Laxus**

_**(Cana, Mirajane, and Evergreen upon a table deciding to join in for the sheer fun of it)** _

**For there's no one as burly and brawny**

_**(Laxus lifts up the whole table with one arm and flexes)** _

**As you see I've got biceps to spare**

_**(Freed)** _

**Not a bit of him is scraggly or scrawny**

**(** **_Laxus)_ **

**That's right!**

**And my magic's so powerful, it flows through my hair**

_**(Chorus)** _

**No one hits like Laxus**

**Give no shits like Laxus**

_**(Freed)** _

**In a GMG match, no one beats a whole team like Laxus**

_**(Laxus)** _

**I'm especially good at dominating!**

_**(Chorus)** _

**A win for Laxus!**

_**(Laxus)** _

**When I was a boy, I defeated four dozen Vulcans**

**Every morning to help me get strong**

**And now that I'm grown I defeat five dozen Vulcans**

**So I'm practically as strong as King Kong**

**(** **_Chorus)_ **

**No one shoots bolts like Laxus**

**Wears badass coats like Laxus**

_**(Freed)** _

**Then goes walking around making awesome quotes like Laxus**

_**(Laxus)** _

**I'm the strongest dragon-slayer that's still alive!**

**My what a guy, Laxus!**


	3. Chapter 3

 

**Be Prepared**

Guild Master Jose Porla of Phantom Lord looked downward at the rowdy bunch of mages currently in the middle of a brawl from his place on his balcony. Standing directly in the middle of the mob was nope other than his five most powerful mages, waiting for his orders. As he took in all of the senseless violence, his thoughts began to arise.

**_"I never found the common mage within my guild to be essential. They're stupid and unspeakably plain."_ **

He takes another gander at the Iron Dragon-Slayer and the Element Four and cracks a sinister smile because now the time has come. Time to put an end to Makarov and his pathetic Fairy Tail guild.

**_"But maybe they have a glimmer of potential if allied with my vision and brain."_ **

A simple snap of his finger and the entire guild goes silence and pops to attention, the guild brawl now push to the deepest parts of their minds. Jose jumps off his balcony and lands effortlessly next to Sol and begins marching around, inspecting his mages.

( **Jose)**

**I know that your powers of retention**

**Are as wet as the floors when Ju** **via cries**

**But as thick as you are, pay attention!**

**This is a matter of guild pride**

**It's clear from your vacant expressions**

**The lights are not all on upstairs**

**But we're talking Phantom Lord's reputation**

**Even you can't be caught unaware**

**So prepare for the brawl of a lifetime**

**Be prepare for fabulous news**

**A glorious era is tiptoeing nearer**

**(Gajeel)**

**And where the hell do we feature?**

**(Jose taps his nose)**

**Just listen to master**

**I know it sounds sordid but you'll be rewarded**

**When at last the world give me my dues**

**And Makarov's injustice toward me will finally be squared**

**So be prepared!**

**(Totomaru)**

**Yeah! Be prepared, we'll be prepared! For what?**

**(Jose)**

**For the end of Makarov's legacy**

**(Juvia)**

**Why, Is he retiring?**

**(Jose)**

**No, fool! We're going to destroy him, and Fairy Tail, too**

**(Totomaru, Aria, and Sol)**

**Great idea! That will leave only us and the weaker guilds!**

**Weak guilds! Weak guilds! La la la la la la!**

**(Jose)**

**Idiots! There will be no weak guilds!**

**(Totomaru)**

**But you said-**

**(Jose)**

**There will be only our guild!**

**Fairy Tail is the first, but it won't be the last!**

**(Gajeel and the peons)**

**Yay, all right! Long live the guild!**

**Long live the guild!**

**(Everyone now)**

**It's great that we'll be feared and respected**

**Alongside Gajeel and the Element Four**

**(Jose)**

**Of course, for the rest of you, you're expected**

**To take certain duties on board**

**The future is littered with prizes**

**And as guild master, I'm the main addressee**

**The point that I must emphasize is**

( **Jose as he blasts away a group of weak mages)**

**YOU WON'T GET A JEWEL WITHOUT ME!**

**So prepare for the guild war of the century**

**Be prepared for blood in the sand**

**It has taken meticulous planning**

**_(Peons: We'll have jewels)_ **

**Now my pride is demanding**

**_(Lots of jewels)_ **

**That for our dear rival**

**_(It's so funny)_ **

**This fight is their final**

**( _E_ _ndless money_ _)_**

**And leave Phantom Lord undisputed, respected, saluted**

**And seen for the power it commands**

**Yes, my spells and ambitions are bared-**

**Be prepared!**

**Yes, our spells and ambitions are bared-**

**Be prepared!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I Want You To Be Like Me**

**(Jungle Book)**

**"** Oh gods, my head is killing me", Macao groans as his eyes flutter open, "Feels like I been binge drinking all night."

As he looks around and takes him his surrounding he finds himself guarded by two Vulcans in the cave where he first started his mission while being bound up in what seemed to be old chains.

" _I remember getting knock out from behind after I took down my eighteenth Vulcan, but why am I still alive?",_ Macao wondered before a voice rings out.

"Oh, so the human mage is finally awake! Good, good! Now we can begin!", as Macao witness a slightly larger than average Mountain Vulcan strolling toward him followed by over a dozen smaller ones.

"You can talk?", were the first words to come out of his mouth.

"Surprise? You thought only our forest kin could perform such a feat?", the Vulcan asks before merely shrugging, "A common mistake humans make. While the majority Forest Vulcans can mimic your talk, only a selected few of my brothers and me can do so as well."

"What are you going to do to me?", Macao asks.

"I'm glad you ask that human", as the monster clear his throat

_**Now I'm the king of the mountain, man** _

_**Oh, Mt. Hakobe VIP** _

_**Your race has reached the top and just won't stop** _

_**And that's what bothering me** _

_**I want you to be a Vulcan, human** _

_**and that will mean one human down** _

_**And be just like the other Vulcan** _

_**I'm tired of you messing around** _

_**Oh, oobee dee** _

_**I want you to be like me** _

_**I want you to walk like me** _

_**Talk like me, too** _

_**You'll see it's true** _

_**A human like you** _

_**Can learn to be a Vulcan too** _

"You're crazy!", Macao shouts out.

_**Now here's where you come in, cuz** _

_**By taking over you, I'll be able to control your fire** _

"That's not how Take-Over works!", Macao screams and the vulcan ignored his statement.

_**Now don't try to fool me, human** _

_**I'm being nice with you** _

_**What I desire is your purple fire** _

_**To make my dreams come true** _

**"** And what dreams are those?!", Macao wondered.

"Once I'll take your fire, I'll attack those inferior forest Vulcans and after establishing myself as their leader, I'll raise a mighty Vulcan army and take over this entire area!"

_**Now I'm going to take that secret, human** _

_**This should be easy to do** _

_**I'll gain the power of that magic fire** _

_**So I can burn things like you** _

_**Me!** _

_**I want you to be like me!** _

_**I want you to talk like me!** _

_**Walk like me, too** _

_**You'll see it's true** _

_**Someone like you** _

_**Can learn to be** _

_**Like someone like me** _

_**Can learn to be** _

_**A fire mage like you** _

_**Can learn to be** _

_**Like someone like me** _

The last thing Macao saw was the massive Vulcan walking slowly toward him, his lips curled up in a sinister smile.

**A/N: And done. Check out _Right Claw, Fiery Hurricane Of Love, and Wild Master._**


End file.
